Liriki
Liriki is the navigator on the merchant ship UNUS and is good friends with it's Captain Mikael. Little else is known about him aside from his friendship with Mikael and often acting as his wingman. Background Information Born on Boslic, Liriki works as Navigator of the ship UNUS under the direction of civilian Captain Islanovich. Liriki is a very reserved man, preferring to concentrate on his duties and keep an eye on things at the UNUS than to socialize so he has never made mention of family on Boslic or elsewhere. There have been no references about Liriki having love interests so far. Liriki has worked with Mikael Islanovich (2340) since the men met on Boslic when Mikael aided Liriki during a drunken brawl at a shady bar. The two shared a cell together and it was there that they shared their common interest of owning a ship and traveling the quadrant. Mikael put forth the capital to eventually buy an old, almost run-down ship and Liriki made sure it was manned and fixed. Over the years the men have become good friends, and Liriki is loyal to Mikael, often covering for the human and looking after him. UNUS Serving as navigator of the ship, Liriki also works as 2nd in command, taking on the leadership of the crew when Mikael is off the ship conducting business. On most occasions; however, it is Liriki who steps off the ship to go and make first contact with possible clientele instead of Mikael since Liriki is a lot more centred to his goals and is more likely to get better paying jobs to ensure they can continue to pay the crew and afford much needed repairs for the UNUS. After a few more minutes, a tall Boslic approached her table, "Weld?" he waited for confirmation and after she nodded he pulled the chair across from her and he sat down, "I am Liriki. So you are in need of a transport ship. Where to?" There had been little information given through the subspace request. That only meant that the travelling was to a zone outside of Federation supervision, or that the cargo was illegal. '' ''She pushed a data padd to him. It was all there. "Have you heard of a planet called Carsol?" she asked. From what she could make out it was being kept out of the news totally. "It's on the other side of the worm hole." '' ''Liriki saw that datapadd but didn't pick it up. Instead, he took out a long stylus from his pocket and used it to tap over the padd. "No. What about it?" She was impressed. Apparently he wasn't going to leave fingerprints. "I want my shipment to go there. Only, you won't be able to land on the planet, not directly. A little problem of a Jem'Hadar base." Robin rubbed her ridges again, they itched so much. '' ''"Hmm. Jem'Hadar." well suddenly the price they were going to ask for doubled. -- Liriki and Weld Robin (4747) 3 Liriki Category:Other Citizenship Category:Boslic Category:Civilian Category:UNUS Category:First Generation Category:November Category:2330 Category:All Characters